Jack's Special Snowflakes
by NorthernMage
Summary: One day, the Guardians met up to see how each other were going after defeating Pitch. However, something strange about Jack is revealed as well. Now a twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, NorthernMage here! I watched Rise of the Guardians a week or two ago, and after watching it, got a very strange idea.**

**This is what happened. It's fairly short and insane, and my first RotG fanfic, but hey. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

_General POV_

Jack yawned.

It had been a while since Pitch had been defeated, and all the Guardians had decided to meet up, to see how everyone was going.

At the moment, North and Tooth were out of the Globe Room, leaving Jack and Bunny alone.

To say that the duo were annoyed was an understatement.

Bunny was muttering under his breath about how many eggs he still had to paint, while Jack was irritated in general over the fact that he had promised Jamie a snow day.

Which, given the Guardian's current location, would be impossible.

Walking over to the table Bunny sat at, Jack picked up a huge biscuit, and stuffed it in his mouth, flying back over to the globe.

There was silence for a moment as Jack ate the biscuit, his back to Bunny, enjoying the excessively large pieces of chocolate in it.

Bunny had finally decided to leave. If they were making him wait around for no reason a week before Easter, he wasn't going to bother coming to any more of these meetings until he got a decent explanation of why he was supposed to come.

Just as he stood, there was a strange noise from Jack's direction.

_Brrrrt!_

Bunny looked to the younger Guardian, to see a cloud of white snow erupt from his backside.

Bunny froze, trapped in between shock and utter laughter.

'Jack...' he began, 'did you just _fart out snowflakes?_'

Dead silence.

_Brrrrt! _Another cloud.

Bunny was biting his lip hard not to burst out laughing.

'Yes, I did. Shut up.' His words had the opposite effect, and Bunny burst out laughing.

_'You farted snowflakes!'_ the Easter Bunny roared, falling to the ground and laughing his head off.

'Yes. I. Did.' Jack growled out. _'Shut up.'_

It was no use. Bunny couldn't breathe, not with the continued flow of snowflakes that occurred quietly every few seconds.

'-you see, I really have to get back!' Tooth said, walking in with North. 'There's been a lot of problems with tooth collection since we defeated Pitch, and we're still figuring them out!'

'Alright, Tooth. Not everything-' North broke off, seeing Bunny laughing on the ground. 'What is it?'

'J-Jack!' Bunny choked out, tears of laughter pouring from his eyes. 'I-It's Ja-'

_Brrrrt!_ North and Tooth blinked, staring at the new snowflakes that had spurted from Jack.

'Jack,' Tooth giggled, 'did you just-' Infuriated, Jack spun around to face the Guardians.

'Yes, Tooth. I farted out snowflakes. Is there anything else you'd like to know?!' North roared with laughter, clutching his belly.

'This-this is too good!' North cried. Tooth doubled over, shoulders shaking with laughter.

Jack waited for the Guardians to stop, drumming his fingers on his staff. When they continued, he sighed with frustration before shooting off into the air, out of the North Pole.

* * *

'Jack, did those snowflakes just come from-'

'Jamie, don't ask.'

'But-'

'Jamie. Drop it.'

'Is that where they all come from?!'

'NO.'

* * *

Two weeks later, Jack flew down to the ground in front of the Guardians. Another meeting had been arranged for today, and as he touched the ground, Bunny spoke up.

'So, how have you been, Frostfart?'

Bunny never saw the snowball coming.

**So, what do you think? Is it possible for Jack to live that down?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know I made this a oneshot, but I realised something recently...this was far from done. After all, it needed another part.**

**And so, I present to you...the much needed second part to this story.**

**Apologies for any OOC, I've been away from RotG for a while. **

**Jack: NorthernMage doesn't own Rise of the Guardians.**

_General POV_

Warily, Jack looked around, his staff held tightly in his hands. Despite what his eyes were telling him, he didn't feel safe at all. Of course, given where he was, that was far from surprising.

It had been six months since Pitch had been defeated, and belief in the Guardians had rarely been higher. After all, he would eventually regain his strength and that would decrease belief, so it made sense that the time after defeating him would have some of the highest belief.

The Guardians had suggested that they check on Pitch and see if he would become a threat anytime soon. With Jack's considerable power and small size compared to the others, he was their best option if they wanted to sneak in without being detected.

So now Jack was sneaking through Pitch's lair, scanning every shadow for the slightest hint of movement. He was walking across the bridge, meaning that he was more exposed than he had been so far.

'Hello, Jack.' Spinning around, Jack saw that Pitch was leaning against the guardrail of the bridge. 'This isn't a social call, is it?'

'Well, you're not far off. We decided to check up on you...see how you were.' Jack replied, his hands tightening on his staff. Pitch rolled his eyes.

'Half a year and you're still scared? It's a pity I haven't been paying attention recently, then. After all, with that much fear, I might have been able to do some damage.'

'Guess those Nightmares were a bigger problem for you than we thought.' Jack mused. Pitch shrugged.

'I made them, it stands to reason that they'd be powerful.'

'Obviously too powerful for you to control.' Jack grinned. 'I have a hard time believing you could control anything yet, to be honest.'

'Oh really?'

_Brrrrt!_ A puff of white snowflakes tumbled onto the bridge. _Oh Man in Moon, not now!_ Jack thought desperately. Of all the times for this to happen, it had to be now?!

Pitch blinked. 'That wasn't me.' he said.

'W-well, it has to be. Cause, it sure wasn't me!' Jack said quickly, hoping to hide his embarrassment.

'Jack,' Pitch began, smirking-

_Brrrrrrrrt!_ Man in Moon, where had _that_ come from?! There was a near hill of snow now.

'That wasn't me, and I think we both know that we're the only two here.' Pitch continued.

_No,_ this was not happening. Pitch was not finding out about this. Turning, Jack started to walk away. If he didn't acknowledge Pitch, then the Bogeyman didn't have any confirmation that he was right.

_Brrrt!_ Jack froze, knowing that Pitch would have seen the appearance of snow.

'Well, isn't that interesting. I wonder what would happen if I were to let this slip to, say, some of the other spirits. The Leprechaun would just _love_ to know about this, don't you think?'

_Crack!_ Jack had flipped his staff so that it was pointing behind him, directly at Pitch. A bolt of ice had hit him, and trapped him against the guardrail.

'One word,' Jack growled, 'about this to _anyone_, and I swear you will regret ever coming out of your lair, Pitch.'

The Bogeyman was unable to answer, as some of the ice had frozen his mouth, meaning that he wouldn't be able to speak until it melted.

Flipping his staff so that it was pointed forward, Jack flew off.

It was silently agreed to never mention the incident again.

**Because Pitch had to find out eventually.**

**Not my best work, but definitely some of the fastest, once I got around to writing it.**


End file.
